Printed circuit boards (“PCB”) are self-contained modules of interconnected electronic components, and are used in a wide variety of electronic devices. They use conductive pathways to electrically connect electronic components to carry out the electronic functions of the device in which they are installed. The electronic components are typically joined to the PCB via a solder connection, such that when electronic components become damaged and require replacement, the solder connection must be heated so as to melt the solder and allow the electronic component to be pulled away from the PCB. During that process, it is not uncommon for holes that receive electrical connectors from the electronic components to become clogged with solder, requiring further cleaning and servicing in order to make the PCB ready to receive a replacement electronic component.
Efforts have been made to provide devices for the removal of solder during the desoldering process, such as hand-held, spring-loaded devices that create suction at the soldering connection to draw molten solder away from the PCB during the desoldering operation. However, such hand-held devices have had limited success, as they can be quite difficult to use particularly when an operator is tasked with simultaneously holding a soldering iron to melt the pre-existing solder connection while keeping the hand-held desoldering tool in alignment to allow it to collect the molten solder when activated.